joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beez
Summary no summary needed Powers and Stats Tier: Better than Goku Tier (superior to nearly all joke battles goku's), likely higher I Super Duper Strong (able to hold own against Super Saiyan 3 Exaggerated Goku) I Really Strong, possibly higher (i'm not really describing a tier, i'm describing the sticky note beez left) he was going to be stronger until someone said three years ago "nuh huh you can't be stronger than this super strong guy" Name: bees Origin: Dragon Ball Sooper (in your dreams irl) Gender: no Age: infanity Classification: Better then all gods of destruction Powers and Abilities: Every canon and non-canon abllity in Dragon Ball, creation on a omniversal scale, poof (makes you disappear on a conceptual level and all he has to do is snap his fingers), durability negation i guess (See Striking Strength), don't touch me (anything that touches him when he uses that ability never comes back), his love for pudding (an attack so large that it encompasses a area immensely larger than a omniverse and turns it into pudding i guess), 800 million points in charisma Attack Potency: Pudding Level+ (Created omniverses made out of pudding and ate them) I Eats concepts and drinks Tiers every day. Never forget he had a side of Attack Potency and Speed with his pudding. (without limiter) Speed: Super duper fast (Just enough to kill you twice) Lifting Strength: 40 tons I do you even lift? Striking Strength: At least Punch Class+ (Equivalent to 1,000 3-B attacking a Tier 10-C at once regardless of strength.), likely woops level I Has a real sharp flavor to it Durability: endurant (on a physical and mental level) I Hard to eat Stamina: ate infinity pudding in a bowl by wheez and never got tire I Takes forever to chew Range: the range between you and pudding Standard Equipment: stuff i guess Intelligence: knows about universe, eirth, tiem, spac, what matters and realtoy Weaknesses: he outgrew weaknesses Key: '''Normal I Less Suppressed I Without Limiter '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ??? (secrt move ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°')' Note: NO MORTAL, OMNISCIENT AND BEYOND CAN COMPREHEND HOW MUCH BEEZ LIKES PUDDING Others Notable Victories: All Gok All Vegeta Notable Losses: wheez in fair fite (without limiter) the greys (with limiter) that goku guy after he turned into a white haired weirdo or something (with limiter) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Durrrgun bill 2 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Gods Category:Well-Fed Category:DC Comics Category:Anime Characters Category:Weird Category:Ageless Category:Universe Category:Tiem Category:Spac Category:Male Characters Category:Eirth Category:1000 Ways To Deaugh Category:Ultra Deaugh Category:Ki Users Category:A cat? Category:Chi Users Category:Nightmares Category:Mattar Category:Realtoy Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Broken Category:Marvel Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Potato Manipulation Category:Saxophone Manipulation Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Vegeta Destroyer Category:From drago bal Category:Lazy 3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Better than you Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Saturday Night Deaugh Category:Cookie Deaugh Category:Pudding Eaters Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:Flight Category:How many Deaugh categories does one page need? Category:Laser Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Art Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Generic Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Perfection Category:Oppan Deaughnam Style Category:Final Fantasy Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles